


Uncle Favorite

by thruheavenandhighwater



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 seconds of summer fluff, 5sos fluff, Calum Hood - Freeform, Gen, Other, calum hood fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thruheavenandhighwater/pseuds/thruheavenandhighwater
Summary: Calum Hood loves being an uncle, and spending time with Ashton's children.





	Uncle Favorite

Calum loved his nieces and nephews. He loved that they all called him “Uncle Favorite.” He loved how they always wanted to spend the night with him and Duke, because he had the guest bedroom set up with a tv and every gaming system known to man. He loved that they always asked for pancakes in the mornings when they did spend the night. He loved that they all loved Duke and he loved all of them. He had decided fairly early in life that he didn’t want to have kids of his own, but Calum Hood loved being an uncle.

 

It was the day before Ashton’s oldest daughter, Callie’s, sixth birthday and Calum had decided to take her out for the day. They had gone out for lunch, to the zoo, and they were now making their way through the entire toy section of Target. Callie was trying to decide between an Ariel doll and a Rapunzel doll, holding one in each hand. Suddenly Calum took both of them from her and put them both into the shopping cart in front of him. Her little face lit up when she saw that she would be getting both of her favorite princesses, making Calum’s own smile grow that much wider.

“Really!?” She gasped. “I can get two dolls! Daddy never lets me get two dolls.”

Calum laughed as he kneeled down onto one knee so that he was eye level with her. “Well, it _is_ your birthday, and you know I never say no on birthdays.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug that he returned happily. “I love you, Uncle Favorite!”

“Love you too, bug.” He answered, using the nickname that he’d given her as a baby.

The pair continued through the store, laughing together and picking out toys. Once Callie was sure that she didn’t want anything else, Calum asked her to help him pick one toy for each of her siblings. He always did this for birthdays, claiming he didn’t want to hurt any of their feelings. But Ash and the other guys knew that it was only because he loved spoiling their kids. Once they had toys picked for her siblings, Calum lead her to the kids clothing department and let her pick a brand new birthday outfit.

“Do you like them?” He asked after helping her to put on one shiny, purple ballet flat. She stuck her leg out and wiggled her foot around, watching the fluorescent lights of the store bounce off the glitter.

“I love them!” She finally said. “They’re the most prettiest shoes I ever seen!” Calum laughed again as he added them to their growing cart. 

 

After checking out and loading all of their purchases into the trunk of his car, Calum drove them to a small ice cream shop near his house and let her get the biggest chocolate sundae on the menu. She was was bouncing up and down as she watched them make her sundae behind the counter, her eyes as big as saucers. Once they both had their ice cream they decided to sit outside. Callie drew Calum a picture of the two of them, each with an ice cream and huge green smiles on their faces.

“This is the best drawing you’ve ever done!” Calum exclaimed when she revealed it to him. She smiled up at him and continued eating her ice cream.

After finishing their deserts they headed back to Ashton’s house across town. Calum looked in his rear view mirror a few miles down the road to find that she had fallen asleep in the back seat. Smiling to himself, he reached forward to turn down the music he’d been playing so that he wouldn’t wake her.

When they arrived back at Ash’s house he tried to undo her seatbelt and lift her out of the car as gently as possible, still trying not to wake her. Ashton met him at the door and Calum handed her off to him. She stirred slightly, but stayed asleep as Ash carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. When he returned a few minutes later, Calum was in the kitchen talking to his wife as she was cleaning up from dinner.

“So, you two had fun today?” He asked, adding a plate to the dishwasher.

“You know me and lil C-Dizz always have fun.” Calum answered, making everyone laugh.

“And I’m sure you bought everything at Target again,” Ash’s wife said, giving Calum an accusing look from across the kitchen.

“You know I don’t say no on birthdays!” He said, putting his hands up defensively. She laughed again and told Ashton to go help Calum unload his car.

 

The two went out to his car and started to unload bags, setting them on the driveway. Calum pointed out to Ash which of the toys were meant for his other children as they did so. Ash just laughed and said “I’m starting to think the reason they all call you Uncle Favorite is because you buy their love.” Calum smiled back at him, letting out a small giggle. Once they had everything out of his car, Calum made his way back to the front of his car, pulling his keys from his pocket. Ash waved him off from his front porch as he drove away.

When Calum arrived home, he took the drawing that Callie had done for him and hung it up in the guest bedroom with all of the other drawings that his nieces and nephews had done over the years. He grinned when he noticed that two of the four walls were almost covered by now. He took a step back from the wall and looked up at them, arms crossed in front of him as he started to recall various memories associated with each of them. His smile grew even wider, Calum Hood loved being an uncle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this lil fic! It's super short but still one of my favorites.  
> Originally posted to Tumblr: July 15, 2018


End file.
